The Setting
Ambrosia Our story takes place on Ambrosia, a luscious, beautiful world that was spirited away to a dimension known as the Phantom Dimension. Whatever and whoever is here doesn’t exist, or so the saying goes. On this planet is a massive, magic storm. Few on the outside of the storm know why it’s there. The only thing they DO know is that this storm has been around for a while and doesn’t look like It’ll be letting up any time soon. So why is this raging storm still stirring? In the eye of this storm, hidden away from the rest of the world, is a group of islands known as the Land of Seven Riches, or La Seri. Stories outside the storm spread across Ambrosia of this series of islands, calling La Seri a place where dreams of riches come true. Few have traveled through the storm and found this land. Few have left. Few have even found the land in the first place; to them, the eye of the storm is vacant, peaceful. So what is the secret? Who can see this mystical land, and who cannot? The answer lies among the stars. To the knowledge of most, Ambrosia only has one moon. But alas, Ambrosia has two, and only those who can see the second moon, Regalis, can venture into the eye of the storm and find La Seri. =The Land of Seven Riches= La Seri is a series of islands hidden from the rest of Ambrosia. The islands are named after various riches and are filled with a colorful variety of races and societies. Silvania The land of silver. The people who originate from here are land and sea dwellers; as such, half of Silvania is submerged under water. Saphania The land of sapphire. Saphanians are a tree-top dwelling people, though land-dwellers aren’t out of the question. They all have ears that resemble those of the felines and canines they share the land with. Auron The land of gold. Auron is a bustling society; many people from all over La Seri live here. The Auronians are as close to “human” as one can get, though they are very sensitive to magic. Jagaia The land of jade. This jungle-covered domain is home to reptilian-like peoples who have scales on their shoulders and powerful tails. The people here have a long-standing history with Rubania. Rubania The land of ruby. The people that dwelled here were super strong and had ears like bunnies. Unfortunately, due to a bloody war that raged here, this land is desolate and has been taken over by Corruption. Oniyex The land of onyx. Corruption and its people dwell here, though there are rumors that a great kingdom used to stand in its place. Diamonia Not much is known about this cloud-top fortress, except the legends that the mages who saved Ambrosia dwelled here long ago… =The Isle of Fortune – La Seri’s Previous State= Legend has it that La Seri used to be a beautiful land called the Isle of Fortune. Magic was prevalent here, and all riches that were taken from this land would crumble to dust. Still, that didn’t stop greedy pirates and treasure hunters alike from taking a shot at fortune. After the arrival of Corruption, the isle was split into several pieces to protect the land from its influence. Thus, La Seri was born. * Category:La Seri